Never Gone Away
by Park Beichan
Summary: "Siapa yang tau jika kau dulu memang seorang raja yang brengsek?"—Sehun "Baekhyun. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"—Chanyeol. Apakah semua ini merupakan kehendak sang takdir? Teluka. Tersakiti. Mencintai. Memiliki? Bisakah jika sang waktu berputar terbalik untuk menebus dosa yang melumpur? Chanbaek, Slight! Sehun, Luhan, Jongin. GS.


**NEVER GONE AWAY**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Luhan, Sehun, Jongin**

 **GS!**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Siapa yang tau jika kau dulu memang seorang raja yang brengsek?** **"—Sehun|| "Baekhyun. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"—Chanyeol. Apakah semua ini merupakan kehendak sang takdir? Teluka. Tersakiti. Mencintai. Memiliki? Bisakah jika sang waktu berputar terbalik untuk menebus dosa yang melumpur?**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb yang TERINSPIRASI SAAT MENDENGARKAN LAGU ROUND AND ROUND & STAY WITH ME**_ _ **. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 _Lautan merah menggenang dalam isak tangis pilu yang menyedihkan. Hembusan napas yang tersengal hanya mampu terdengar dalam rintihan kasat mata yang begitu memilukan. Kedipan pelan dengan engahan napas pun keluar dengan begitu mengenaskan. Seakan sang langit pun turut berduka, tetes hujan pun turut membasahi aliran merah yang senantiasa menghias di kedua tubuh yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh._

 _Ukir senyum tuk terakhir kali terpatri begitu indah di dalam paras cantik wanita yang telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya itu,_

 _Tubuh yang tergolek penuh darah telihat begitu menyayat. Terlihat para dayang membelah perut wanita itu, dan mengeluarkan dua jabang bayi yang tengah berjuang di napas terakhirnya._

" _Tidak mungkin." Suara berat milikku mengalun ketika melihat wajah dua jabang bayi yang ku saksikan. Dengan tangan gemetar, tangan besarku membelai wajah-wajah mungil tersebut. lututku melemas, hatiku tersayat, dan seakan nyawaku ikut tercabut ketika kedua mataku menubruk tubuh istriku yang telah berada dalam kondisi sangat mengenaskan. Rengkuhan rapuh ku berikan, berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang ku rangkai. Pelukan erat semakin terasa dalam peluk erat penuh genangan merah itu. Jeritan histeris semakin mengalun begitu memilukan ketika kenangan menyakitkan kembali mengalir begitu deras,_

"BAEKHYUN!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu menjerit kalut meneriakkan nama wanita yang berada dimimpinya dengan begitu memilukan. Peluh keringat menghias sekujur tubuhnya. Napas terengah dengan begitu cepat merupakan sebuah bukti bahwa ia mengalami mimpi yang sama lagi. Mimpi yang telah hadir dalam mimpinya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di negara maju yang bernama Korea Selatan itu. Mimpi-mimpi aneh seakan ia hidup dalam masa kerajaan. Mimpi-mimpi aneh seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia telah kehilangan wanita yang tak ia kenali itu. Mimpi-mimpi aneh yang hanya mampu memberikan satu nama tanpa mengingatkan wajah rupawan wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun.

Satu nama yang selalu ia teriakkan dengan kekalutan yang menyedihkan setiap malam. Satu nama yang membuat pria bersurai kelam itu terjaga dengan rasa sedih yang begitu menyayat.

Denyutan nyeri sirat kehilangan yang begitu menyakitkan masih terasa begitu lekat dalam benak pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Rematan kuat ia lakukan di dada kirinya berharap rasa sesak itu segera hilang.

"Baekhyun. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dalam balutan sinar kuning yang berpadu dengan corak kelam sang pelita malam mampu membuat pria bersurai kelam tersebut menatap sendu perpaduan indah tersebut. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan ketika melihat perpaduan yang membuat sebuah perasaan rindu mendesak dalam relung hatinya.

" _Mungkin itu masa lalumu, Park."_

" _Siapa yang tau jika kau dulu memang seorang raja yang brengsek?"_

Seharusnya kalimat-kalimat itu tak mengusik pemikiran pria bersurai kelam itu, pasti kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bergurau dengan dirinya meskipun ia melihat keseriusan di kedua manik para sahabatnya ketika mereka melontarkan dugaan-dugaan atas mimpi yang diperoleh pria bersurai kelam tersebut. Namun sayang semakin ia mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat kedua sahabatnya, semakin mengusik kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Park Chanyeol—pria bersurai hitam itu—menggeleng kalut. Perang dalam diri Chanyeol semakin membuat menggila. Logika dan pikiran rasionalnya begitu menentang akan ucapan yang semakin mengusiknya itu.

"Tak mungkin ada manusia yang memimpikan masalalunya. Bahkan jikapun ia dulu seorang raja yang berkuasa." Gumam Chanyeol

Dalam derap kaki yang tercipta, kedua kaki jenjang milik Chanyeol telah menapak dengan begitu lembut di tempat tidur besarnya. Hela napas berat nan lelah Chanyeol hembuskan ketika ia membaringkan tubuh jangkung tanpa helai kaos yang menutupi dada bidangnya itu di permukaan kapuk halus nan nyaman miliknya

Kedua mata bulat milik Chanyeol menutup dengan begitu perlahan. Pikiran-pikiran akan ucapan kedua sahabatnya semakin terngiang di dalam benak Chanyeol

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

" _Diamlah, paduka. Anda sangat mengganggu." Gerutuan kecil terdengar begitu menenangkan meskipun semua tau jika kalimat itu merupakan kalimat yang tak sopan ketika digunakan kepada Sang Raja._

" _Kau mengabaikanku."_

 _Sosok kecil yang berbalut jubah kebesaran sang ratu pun menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu menenangkan meskipun tak terpungkiri kerutan di dahi tercipta di wajah cantiknya, "Paduka, rangkaian bunga ini tak akan terselesaikan jika anda terus mengganggu."_

" _Aku tak suka jika kau mengabaikanku, permaisuriku." Lengan kekar mulai merambat dalam rengkuhan pinggang ramping milik wanita yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh untuk menekuni rangkaian bunga. "Apakah bunga itu lebih penting daripada memanjakan rajamu ini, hm?"_

 _Dengusan geli teralun dari bibir tipis wanita cantik itu. namun, ia tetap membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang suami. Usapan lembut jemari lentik itu berikan kepada pipi sang raja, "Anda pun sangat mengetahui jika tak ada yang lebih penting daripada dirimu, paduka."_

" _Kau mengabaikanku. Kau mengabaikan suamimu. Kau mengabaikan rajamu, Ratuku." Suara rajukan masih terdengar hingga membuat para pengawal dan para dayang yang menyaksikan semua tingkah laku raja dan ratu mereka hanya tersenyum gemas—Pertama kali melihat perubahan sikap sang raja yang menjadi mudah merajuk, sangat manja, dan keras kepala membuat seluruh penghuni istana tertegun dan menatap heran. Mereka bahkan rela menjedukkan kepala mereka hanya untuk menyadarkan bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun sayang, meskipun kepala mereka sampai membiru dan membulat, perubahan sikap raja tetaplah terjadi. Sungguh demi apa, semua itu sangat mustahil. Sifat raja yang sangat berbeda itu sangatlah mustahil dan tak mungkin. Selama ini penduduk istana selalu mengenal sosok raja sebagai orang yang berwibawa, dewasa, pendiam, tegas, dan irit bicara. Namun, semua telah berubah semenjak sesosok wanita mungil dengan paras yang cantic dan tutur kata yang menenangkan menginjakkan kaki di istana meegah ini. Tak diherankan lagi betapa kuatnya pesona seorang wanita cantic itu hingga merubah sifat dan watak sang raja. Baekhyun. Permaisuri sah sang raja. Istri satu-satunya dari Raja Chanyeol. Istri yang sangat amat dicintai sang raja—_

" _Mengapa anda semakin manja, paduka?"_

 _Cup_

 _Kecupan singkat, Raja Chanyeol berikan kepada sang ratu, "Tidak. Kau saja yang semakin mengabaikanku."_

 _Kedua manik sang raja menatap para pengawal yang setia mengulum senyum melihat interaksi penguasa mereka, "Kalian buang saja semua bunga yang ada di istana ini, pengawal. Karena mereka, istriku mengabaikan suami—Aww."_

 _Ringisan terlihat di wajah sang raja ketika cubitan mematikan hinggap di lengan kekar miliknya, "Mengapa anda sangat jahat, paduka?" Lengkungan bibir sirat kesedihan dengan lengkungan mata sendu terhias di wajah cantik milik sang ratu. Melihat perubahan pada wajah sang istri membuat sang raja gelagapan_

" _Astaga. Astaga. Aku hanya bercanda, ratuku. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis."_

 _Semua orang diistana pun tau betapa kuat cinta raja ratu mereka. Bahkan selama ini sang raja selalu menolak desakan untuk memiliki selir. Sang raja tak memedulikan desakan-desakan dari para penasihat kerajaan agar ia mempersunting putri dari kerajaan-kerajaan seberang untuk menguatkan pertahanan kerajaan dan meluaskan wilayah kerajaan mereka._

' _Diamlah! Hingga mati aku tak akan membagi perhatian dan cintaku.' Kalimat ultimatum telah jatuh saat itu, terlihat amarah mendera seluruh raut wajah sang raja ketika para penasihat kerajaan terlalu berlebihan mendesak sang raja untuk memiliki seorang selir_

" _Baekhyunku. Cintaku. Kekasih hatiku. Belahan jiwaku. Jangan bersedih. Aku bercanda. Aku bercanda. Sungguh."_

 _Kedipan mata lentik itu membingkai begitu sempurna hingga sang raja hanya mampu tersenyum dan kembali jatuh dalam pesona pemilik hatinya itu, "Jangan membuang bunga-bunga itu, paduka. Karena mereka aku tak merasa jenuh, karena mereka aku mampu menahan rinduku padamu, paduka. Karena merekalah yang menemaniku jika engkau sedang tak berada di sampingku."_

 _Mendengar penuturan sang permaisuri membuat hati sang raja terenyuh. Dengan sigap jemari hangat nan besar miliknya menangkup kedua pipi putih nan halus milik sang ratu. Mengecup ringan bibir tipis merekah indah membuat sang raja tersenyum tipis akan hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga, "Baekhyunku. Ratuku. Pemilik hatiku. Aku tak akan membuang apa yang selama ini kau jaga, sayang."_

 _Rona merah menghias di wajah sang ratu seakan menambah kadar kecantikan yang ia miliki, "Aku mencintaimu, paduka."_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu, ratuku."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Terik mentari menerpa begitu panas, seakan ia memberitahukan bahwa ialah yang berpenguasa. Namun, semua itu tak berpangaruh bagi sosok pria yang saat ini tengah menatap hamparan rumput yang luas. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat busur yang ia pegang. Tangan kanan yang menarik anak panah yang telah siap untuk membidik sasaran pun terlihat sangat indah.

Psst

Lesatan anak panah terlihat begitu cepat membelah angin-angin yang berhembus sepoi

Brak

Tepat sasaran

Park Chanyeol—pria pemanah itu—hanya menghembuskan napas secara perlahan ketika melihat anak panahnya menembus sasaran.

"Park Chanyeol."

Seruan suara asing membuat kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana terlihat Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin sedang bersama seorang gadis bersurai coklat kelam. Dengan langkah kaki yang menderap, Chanyeol melangkah untuk menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol terlihat, pandangan tanda tanya ia lemparkan pula kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dia Xi Luhan. Aku tak tau dia siapa, hanya saja sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dia sampaikan padamu hingga ia berani menerobos daerah sini."

Chanyeol menatap wanita bersurai coklat kelam itu dengan pandangan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Namun tanpa disangka, wanita itu ambruk diatas kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup di depan dadanya, "Jangan.. jangan ganggu adikku. Kumohon.. hiks.. jangan ganggu Baekhyun. cukup.. cukup kau menyengsarakannya di kehidupan lampau. Jangan.. jangan kau usik ketenangan baekhyunku. Jangan.. cukup kumohon."

Chanyeol membeku mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan wanita bernama Xi Luhan itu. tubuhnya mendesir hebat. Rasa nyeri begitu hebat mendera ulu hatinya mendengar permintaan wanita itu.

Baekhyun?

Nama itu?

Apakah wanita ini maksudkan adalah Baekhyunku?

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun? Siapa dia?!"

Luhan semakin terisak, "Lupakan Baekhyun.. lupakan baekhyun.. hiks.. jangan memasuki kehidupannya . cukup.. cukup kau membuatnya menderita." Luhan semakin tersedu, pertanyaan Chanyeol seakan tak terdengar di telinganya. Ia hanya memohon secara terus menerus agar Park Chanyeol melupakan adiknya yang bernama Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri, Sehun mencekal dan menjauhkan Luhan dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin tengah memegangi tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar hebat. Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun Chanyeol merasakan amarah yang begitu besar ketika mendengar permintaan Luhan. Seakan rasa penyesalan, sedih, murka, amarah berkumpul dan bertumpuk menjadi satu

"Katakan padaku, siapa Baekhyun. Siapa dia?! Dia yang mengganggu tidurku! Dia yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku! Katakan padaku siapa dia?" teriakan menggema dari bibir Chanyeol hingga membuat semua yang mendengar tercekat hebat

Mata Luhan menyalang marah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Telunjuk lentiknya mengacung begitu tajam ke wajah Chanyeol, "Mulut busukmu. Janji terdahulumu yang mengekang Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun adalah milikmu hingga selamanya? Berjanji menemukan Baekhyun disetiap renkarnasi. Kau gila?! Kau yang membuatnya menderita! Kau yang membuatnya mati sia-sia! Buat apa kau mengucapkan janji busuk itu, hah?!"

"Demi dayang busuk yang hanya mengincar takhta kau rela menyingkirkan permaisurimu! Kau merelakan permaisurimu mati dalam kebodohan karena menyangka dia yang merusak kebahagiaanmu! Peduli setan dengan kau adalah reinkarnasi sang raja yang diagungkan. Di mataku kau hanyalah bajingan menjijikkan! Kau yang merusak kebahagiaan ratuku!"

"Lupakan janji tak bergunamu itu. Lepaskan Baekhyun! Lepaskan ratuku dari ikatan busuk yang kau buat!"

Luhan semakin tak terkontrol memaki dan meneriaki Chanyeol. Mendengar semua itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di masalalu, namun rasa besalah, kesedihan, sayatan yang begitu perih begitu terasa di lubuk hatinya.

"Kembalilah ke dayang busukmu itu, Park! Lepaskan Baekhyun! Biarkan dia bahagia tanpa adanya ingatan tentangmu. Ingatan masalalu yang hanya membuatnya seperti orang gila karena rasa bersalahnya atas ketidakbahagiaanmu! Ingatan yang membuatnya tersiksa karena mencintai bajingan sepertimu! Lepaskan ratuku dari ikatanmu itu! Lepaskan Baekhyunku. Hapus ikatan kalian. Berjanji.. berjanjilah kau tak akan mengusik kehidupan Baekhyunku lagi.. hiks."

Kepala Chanyeol seakan berputar hebat. Rasa pening menguasai seluruh sisi kepalanya. Seakan banyak hantaman memori yang selama ini tersembunyi menyeruak begitu saja

" _Kau merusak kebahagiaanku! Kau seharusnya mati!" teriakan marah sang raja lontarkan kepada Ratu Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Sang ratu hanya menangis dalam diam. Dia tak menyangka jika selama ini dialah yang menyebabkan wajah murung di raut sang raja._

" _Matilah, Baek. hunus pedang di dalam perutmu itu!" langkah sempoyongan sang raja semakin kentara, bau aroma arak menyengat begitu pekat_

" _A..apakah de..dengan aku mati paduka akan bahagia?"_

 _Anggukan mantap sang raja berikan kepada Ratu yang saat ini tengah menangis._

" _Apakah ..hiks..calon anakmu boleh melihat dunia terlebih dahulu ..hiks..sebelum aku menghunus pedang di perutku?"_

 _Kekehan mengerikan Raja berikan mendengar permintaan sang ratu, "Calon anakku? Kau kira aku sudi menerima anak hinamu?! Matilah bersamanya, ratuku~"_

" _Di..dia hiks..anakmu, paduka."_

 _Chanyeol berjalan sempoyongan kea rah baekhyun, "Apakah kau pikir aku bodoh? Itu anak Jendral Wu, ratuku~ kau hina sekali. Matilah. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia besama permaisuri baruku."_

" _Tidak.. ini ..hiks..anakmu, paduka. Hamba tak pernah …hiks…melakukan apapun bersama jendral Wu. Hanya padamu…hiks…hamba berserah."_

 _Plak_

" _Diamlah mulut busuk mu itu."_

Pandangan Chanyeol semakin memburam. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes di kedua pelupuk matanya

 _Tabuhan genderang semakin terdengar nyaring. Kegelisahan hati sang raja semakin menjadi, seharusnya dia senang karena waktu telah bergulir, ia akan mengadili permaisuri Baekhyun untuk menjemput kematian. Seharusnya setelah delapan bulan lebih ia tetap merasa senang dan puas. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia dan bersuka cita ketika ia akan memiliki ratu baru lagi. Namun seakan hati kecilnya menolak. Hati kecilnya seakan menuntunnya untuk melihat permaisurinya—seseorang yang sebenarnya masih menguasai seluruh hatinya—_

 _Raja Chanyeol melangkah ke sebuah lorong gelap tanpa pengawal yang mengikutinya. Lorong menuju tempat pengasingan sang permaisuri. Sejujurnya Raja Chanyeol merasa sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Permaisuri Baekhyun meminta permohonan terakhir—menghunuskan pedang di jantung ketika kelak ia memasuki usia kehamilan tua dihadapan sang raja—Raja Chanyeol tau jika ialah yang memerintahkan sang permaisuri untuk menghunuskan pedang untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya. Namun saat itu ia sedang tak terkendali. Ia hanya mengasal mengucapkan perintah bodoh yang selama ini membuatnya tak mampu memejamkan mata. Seakan ucapannya adalah perintah muthlak hingga permaisuri Baekhyun tak berkenan lagi meminta ampu atau memohon lagi untuk sekedar hidup dan bertemu sang paduka raja._

 _Dengan segala upaya, raja lakukan untuk membuat permaisuri Baekhyun kembali menampakkan dirinya. Namun seakan semua itu sia-sia, seakan semua tenggelam dalam lorong gelap itu tanpa ada yang tau suatu hal yang besar yang telah disembunyikan_

 _Ketika langkah kaki sang raja berada di depan pintu kecil yang menjadi tempat untuk sang ratu saat ini, ia berhenti. Menempelkan diri di balik pintu tersebut berharap aka nada suara yang mengalun lembut dari balik pintu itu._

 _Seakan Tuhan mengabulkan doa yang ia panjatkan. Sayup-sayup sang Raja mendengar suara tawa halus yang sangat ia rindukan_

" _Anakku. Mengapa kau menendang perut ibunda begitu keras. Uhh itu menyakiti ibunda. Apakah kau ingin ku adukan pada bibi Luhan, hm?"_

 _Anakku_

 _Kata sederhana bermakna besar membuat sang raja merasa terhempas begitu berat didasar kemarahan yang tak terbendung. Selama ini ia meyakini bahwa anak yang dikandung permaisuri Baekhyun adalah anak dari Jenderal Wu. Bukti-bukti akan kebenaran itu dahulu telah dikumandangkan dan menampar keras wajah sang raja. Bukti-bukti yang dibawa oleh dayang Soo yang saat ini tengah menjadi calon permaisurinya. Bukti bahwa Jenderal Wu dan Permaisuri Baekhyun memiliki hubungan khusus dibelakang sang raja._

 _Salahkah dia merasa marah? Salahkah sang raja merasa terkhianati ketika sang istri tercinta bermain api di belakang mu?_

 _Kepalan erat tercipta di kedua tangan raja. Hanya rasa sakit nan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan meremas dada kirinya._

 _Memori kematian Jenderal Wu ditangannya membuat dadanya tiba-tiba menyesak. Seharusnya ia tak merasakan rasa bersalah kepada jenderal tersebut. seharusnya ia tetap merasa benci dan murka. Seharusnya ia merasa senang akan terpenggalnya kepala Jendral Wu di tangannya. Namun seakan terdapat titik putih nan kecil sirat kejanggalan akan semua kejadian yang selama ini terjadi yang selama ini pula ia abaikan dengan keras._

" _Kumohon, paduka ratu. Larilah dari istana ini. kumohon."_

" _Tidak, Luhan. Buat apa aku hidup ketika suamiku tak menginginkanku? Bukankah perintah sang raja adalah muthlak? Seharusnya kau tak menyuruhku melanggar perintah Raja Chanyeol, Lu."_

" _Lihatlah, anakku. Bibi Luhan menyuruh kita memberontak kepada ayahan—paduka raja. Jangan meniru bibi Luhan ya, nak. Hihi. Kelak, jika kita bertemu di reinkarnasi selanjutnya, aku berharap kau akan benar-benar lahir dari rahimku. Aku mencintaimu anakku."_

" _Kau tidak bersalah, paduka..hiks.. mengapa kau menerima kesegsaraan ini.."_

" _Dimata sang raja aku bersalah, Luhan. Dimata paduka aku telah bermain api dengan Jendral Wu. Dan dimata paduka, anak yang ku kandung saat ini adalah anak Jendral Wu."_

" _Hiks.. Tapi paduka.."_

" _Biarlah, Luhan. Biarlah seperti itu. biarlah paduka Raja berbahagia bersama calon permaisurinya."_

 _Sang raja meninggalkan lorong sepi tersebut untuk segera mempersiapkan diri dalam menyaksikan kematian sang permaisuri tanpa menghiraukan kembali sayupan percakapan yang terjadi di tempat pengasingan sang ratu._

 _Sang mentari mulai menyingsingkan warna senja. Seakan turut serta menghiasi bumi akan keindahan terakhir yang terlihat. Genderang saling bertabuh begitu kuat. Tak sedikit para pengawal dan dayang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmata yang menitik jatuh ketika langkah-langkah kecil sang permaisuri Baekhyun melewati mereka. dengan jubah putih dan rambut hitam yang tergerai. Permaisuri terlihat begitu cantik. Wajah berseri terlihat tenang namun tak terpungkiri raut kesedihan dan sirat akan rindu terpancar di kedua matanya yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan._

 _Ketika kedua kaki mungil sang ratu tepat berada di tengah sebuah tempat eksekusi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga menempel lantai sebagai tanda hormat untuk terakhir kalinya kepada sang raja yang saat ini menatap sang ratu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Meskipun sangat kesusahan karena perutnya yang telah membesar. Sang ratu tetap melakukan penghormatan kepada sosok pria yang selama ini bersemayam di pikiran dan hatinya_

 _Senyum kecil nan tulus terukir begitu sempurna di wajah manis sang ratu meskipun tak terpungkiri jika genangan air mata terjatuh di salah satu pelupuk mata sang ratu_

 _Raja Chanyeol terdiam, kemelut hebat berperang dipikiran dan hatinya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan istrinya ini yang tak ia temui sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kembali. Namun, seakan tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi, ia hanya terdiam menyaksikan detik-detik kematian sang istri._

" _Paduka Raja." Alunan lembut, suara menenangkan yang selama ini Raja Chanyeol rindukan mengalun dari bibir tipis nan pucat di sebrang sana_

" _Bolehkah hamba meminta permintaan untuk terakhirkalinya?"_

 _Raja Chanyeol mengangguk dengan enggan seakan tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan kematian Ratu Baekhyun secepatnya._

" _Setelah hamba menghunuskan pedang ke dalam jantung hamba. Hamba mohon, belah perut hamba dan lihat anak hamba sebelum engkau membakar mayat kami, paduka."_

 _Raja Chanyeol tercekat mendengar permintaan Ratu Baekhyun, "Kau pikir aku sudi melihat anak hina itu?" Namun sesungguhnya bukan kalimat menyakitkan itu yang ia teriakkan dalam hati. Sang raja menangis dalam diam. Kehancuran hatinya semakin mengikis kerasionalan otaknya. Kesakitan hati semakin menjerit ketika melihat tubuh ringkih itu bergetar menahan isak tangis_

 _Mendengar seruan menyayat itu membuat sang ratu mengigit bibirnya keras, "Hamba mohon. Inilah permintaan terakhir hamba, paduka."_

 _Ratu Baekhyun menatap sang raja untuk terakhir kali. Sungguh ia berharap akan ada kata persetujuan dari beliau untuk melihat sang jabang bayi. Tapi sang ratu menyadari itu hanyalah harapan belaka yang tak akan terpenuhi. Dengan gerakan cepat, jemari lentik itu mengambil pedang yang telah disiapkan. Tanpa menunggu seruan berhenti, pedang itu telah menembus jantung sang ratu hingga sang ratu memuncratkan darah segar dari bibir tipisnya. Cekatan napas terdengar. Setetes airmata tak mampu terbendung dari para dayang maupun para pengawal yang menyaksikannya. Sungguh hati mereka tak kuat menahan gejolak amarah di dalam hati, ingin mereka berteriak akan pengorbanan ratu mereka. ingin mereka menentang semua ini. Namun, apa daya mereka hanyalah pelayan. Ketahuilah, mereka hanya mampu berteriak, menangis, dan meratapi kemalangan ratu mereka dalam diam_

 _Brak_

 _Kotak hitam dengan ukiran emas berada di depan mata Chanyeol. Luhan—dayang setia Baekhyun—membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan bantuan prajurit Oh dan prajurit Kim._

 _Raut merah padam dengan air yang melinang begitu deras Luhan tampilkan. Luhan tau saat ini dibalik tubuhnya, sang ratu yang sangat ia sayangi tengah berjuang untuk napas terakhirnya. 'Biarkan hamba membersihkan namamu, paduka ratu. Ku mohon maafkan hamba.'_

 _Luhan menatap sang raja tanpa memberi hormat atau apapun, "Paduka raja"_

 _Raja Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis kirinya melihat sebuah kotak hitam besar tersebut. Seakan tau akan sirat wajah sang raja, Luhan kembali membuka suaranya, "Kotak ini adalah bukti betapa sang ratu mencintaimu. Kotak ini adalah bukti jika selama ini sang ratu rela menderita demi kebahagiaanmu."_

 _Raja Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan dayang setia ratunya itu._

" _Ratu Baekhyun selalu mencegahku untuk membongkar semua ini. sungguh, selama ini ratu Baekhyun memiliki sangat banyak waktu untuk merubah alur cerita menyedihkan ini. Namun, sang ratu lebih memilih untuk bungkam."_

" _Sang ratu mempercayai bahwa kebahagiaan paduka adalah kematian permaisuri Baekhyun. Hingga ia menebus dosa yang tak pernah ia lakukan demi paduka raja."_

 _Luhan membuka kotak hitam itu. sesungguhnya tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh sang permaisuri yang saat ini bersimbah darah dengan kaku membujur di kabin tempat eksekusi ini. Namun, Luhan berjanji sebelum ia mengikuti untuk menyusul sang permaisuri ia akan membongkar semua yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh permaisuri Baekhyun._

" _Sesungguhnya paduka ratu memerintahkanku untuk membakar semua barang bukti atas kemuslihatan calon permaisuri paduka." Airmata Luhan mengalir begitu deras, "Hamba tau, seharusnya hamba menaati perintah paduka ratu untuk membakar barang bukti ini. Namun, paduka raja hamba berharap jika setelah mengetahui semua isi dari kotak ini paduka raja akan menghapus semua praduga atas ratu Baekhyun."_

 _Luhan menatap Paduka Chanyeol dengan tatapan sirat kemarahan yang begitu besar_

" _Untuk terkahirnya kalinya hamba berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya, paduka raja tak perlu bertemu ratu hamba. Berbahagialah paduka raja." Luhan menghunuskan pedang yang ia tarik dari sarung pedang prajurit Oh pada dada kirinya_

 _Hampir seluruh pasang mata terperanjat dan terpekik melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Xi Luhan—dayang setia Ratu mereka._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan dua kematian yang terjadi di depan matanya, dengan langkah tergesa pula Raja Chanyeol menatap seluruh isi kotak hitam tersebut._

 _Bersyukurlah rencana Luhan untuk membongkar kebusukan calon permaisuri itu berhasil, meskipun ia tak mampu menyelamatkan sang permaisuri dari ketidak adilan ini. Namun, rencana Luhan untuk membongkar tipu muslihat ular picik calon permaisuri kepada sang raja pun berhasil. Bersyukurlah, tak ada satupun pengikut calon permaisuri Soo ataupun calon permaisuri Soo itu sendiri yang menghadiri ruang eksekusi ini. Karena Luhan tau jika mereka sedang menyibukkan diri dalam persiapan pengangkatan sang calon permaisuri menjadi permaisuri sah sang Raja Chanyeol._

 _Sesungguhnya, selama ini rencana Luhan telah diketahui oleh pelayan-pelayan setia raja Chanyeol dan ratu Baekhyun. Namun, seakan semua pelayan itu menyetujui rencana Luhan sehingga mereka diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang membuka mulut, mengkhianati, atau kelepasan berbicara. Bahkan keterdiaman mereka berhasil menipu para pengikut calon permaisuri dan mata-mata milik calon permaisuri. Mereka berhasil untuk menutupi rencana Luhan hingga waktunya tiba._

 _Sesungguhnya para pelayan berharap jika rencana Luhan dilakukan sebelum ratu mereka menjalani eksekusi. Namun, apa daya jika ratu Baekhyun tak terbujuk sekalipun untuk membongkar kejahatan calon permaisuri Soo, bahkan beliau memerintahkan untuk segera membakar barang bukti kejahatan itu._

 _Kedua mata Chanyeol membara hebat ketika melihat isi surat, stampel palsu, dan pengakuan para dayang yang selama ini tutup mulut karena perintah permaisuri Baekhyun. para dayang itu mengaku jika permaisuri Baekhyun menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membuka suara karena permaisuri Baekhyun tak ingin membuat paduka merasa tersiksa karena kejahatan dari calon permaisuri yang dicintai raja. Permaisuri Baekhyun menekankan bahwa semua siksa batin yang ia terima merupakan jalan untuk menyatukan cinta sesungguhnya sang raja dan calon permaisuri Soo. Permaisuri Baekhyun juga menyuruh para pengawal tutup mulut akan ketahuan mereka atas tindakan calon permaisuri yang menjebak Jenderal Wu._

" _Permaisuri Baekhyun ingin anda bahagia, paduka. Permaisuri Baekhyun ingin anda bahagia bersama calon pemaisuri Soo. Permaisuri Baekhyun meyakini bahwa anda sangat mencintai calon Permaisuri Soo. Permaisuri Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi penghalang didalam kebahagiaan anda, paduka."_

" _Permaisuri Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Jenderal wu adalah suami sah dari calon permaisuri Soo. Hanya saja permaisuri Baekhyun memilih untuk diam, karena Jenderal Wu memohon kepadanya untuk tutup mulut. Jenderal Wu memohon demi kebahagiaan sang istri yang ingin menjadi pendamping anda, paduka."_

 _Pengakuan-pengakuan tak terduga dari para prajurit membuat kemarahan Raja Chanyeol tak terkendali._

" _TANGKAP DAYANG SOO DAN SELURUH PELAYAN NYA!" Perintah muthlak sang raja telah berkumandang. "Arak mereka ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Dan pukuli mereka hingga meregang nyawa." Perintah kembali berlanjut hingga membuat seluruh telinga yang mendengar merinding hebat_

' _Betapa kejamnya sang raja' merupakan kalimat yang terlintas di otak mereka. Namun taka da satupun dari mereka yang berani memprotes karena mereka tau bahwa inilah hukuman yang pantas karena calon permaisuri Soo dan pengikutnya telah membuat ratu yang mereka cintai tersiksa dan meregang nyawa._

" _Belah perut permaisuri Baekhyun." perintah dingin nan menakutkan itu pun kembali terucap dari bibir sang raja. Namun, seluruh mata dapat menatap betapa hancurnya sang raja. Karena saat ini kedua kaki sang raja tak mampu berjalan tegap, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang bergetar dan sempoyongan untuk mencapai kearah jasad sang ratu_

 _Tanpa ada yang membantah, para dayang dan tabib mulai membelah perut permaisuri Baekhyun. perlu waktu sangat lama, karena membelah perut wanita hamil merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka._

 _Mereka mengeluarkan dua jabang bayi yang tengah berjuang di napas terakhirnya dan menunjukkan ke arah sang raja. Para tabib yang lain bertugas untuk menutup perut sang ratu kembali._

" _Tidak mungkin." Suara berat milik sang raja mengalun ketika melihat wajah dua jabang bayi yang ia saksikan tengah berjuang begitu beratnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, tangan besar milik sang raja, ia membelai wajah-wajah mungil tersebut. San raja jatuh tersungkur, diatas kedua lututnya yang telah melemas, hatinya tersayat begitu dalam ketika mengingat kebodohan dirinya yang mudah tertipu daya hingga mengorbankan belahan jiwa dan buah hatinya._

 _Salah satu wajah dari sang jabang mirip sangat mirip akan wajahnya. Sedangkan wajah sang jabang bayi satunya memiliki paras rupawan permaisuri Baekhyun_

" _Mengapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sayangku?"_

" _Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Begitu marahkah dirimu sehingga rela meninggalkanku dalam kepalsuan?"_

" _Sayangku. Baekhyunku. Ratuku."_

 _Seakan kenyataan pahit tak berhenti menusuk sang raja. Seakan penderitaan tersebut tak juga berhenti ketika kedua matanya menatap jasad sang permaisuri. Seakan nyawanya ikut tercabut ketika kedua matanya menubruk tubuh istriku telah dalam kondisi sangat mengenaskan. Rengkuhan rapuh sang raja berikan, berharap ini semua hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk yang tanpa sengaja telah ia rangkai. Pelukan erat semakin terasa dalam peluk erat penuh genangan merah itu. Jeritan histeris semakin mengalun begitu memilukan ketika kenangan menyakitkan kembali mengalir begitu deras, "BAEKHYUN!"_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Chanyeol menjerit dengan keras mengalunkan nama Baekhyun ketika matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Memori yang selama ini terasa buram pun telah terlihat begitu jelas, seakan dirinya lah yang sedang melakukan peran itu hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi dan bayangan masalalu. Namun tak terpungkiri jika rasa sesak di dadanya pun terasa begitu menyakitkan. Napas berantakan begitu berat.

Ia mengingat wajah cantik sang permaisuri hatinya. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri akan rupa kedua wajah rupawan nan indah milik anaknya hingga membuat Chanyeol tersentak hebat.

Ia menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya seakan ia belum menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di zaman yang berbeda. Tak ada permaisurinya. Tak ada istananya. Tak ada para pengawalnya. Namun, seakan memori Chanyeol dengan dorongan hati kecilnya yang telah tersiksa beribu-ribu tahun, ia tetap setia mencari belahan jiwa dan buah hatinya.

"Dimana Baekhyunku. Kembalikan Baekhyunku. Biarkan aku bersama Baekhyunku!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Anakku! Anak-anakku! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!

Chanyeol semakin mengila, ia memberontak dan mengancam Sehun dan Jongin dalam eksekusi mati—sungguh, saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyadari jika ia telah hidup di zaman yang berbeda—karena telah berani mencekal tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya kembali di ranjang besar milik Chanyeol.

Rontaan, makian, umpatan, atau apapun itu telah Chanyeol berikan.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak ingin yang lain. Chanyeol hanya butuh melihat sang permaisuri dan kedua anaknya saat ini.

"DIAMLAH CHANYEOL! KAU TAK MEMILIKI ANAK!" Sehun membentak Chanyeol. Namun bukan semakin diam, Chanyeol semakin tambah menggila.

"Pa..paduka.." alunan lembut yang sangat amat dirindukan Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinganya dengan begitu merdu. Dengan cepat ia mencari sumber suara itu.

Di ambang pintu bercat hitam, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut yang tergurai indah berwarna hitam kelam menghias dengan indah wajah rupawan wanita itu. tanpa sadar, air mata Chanyeol mengalir. Rasa rindu, sesal, dan sesak bercampur menjadi satu

"Ra..ratuku.. sayangnku.. Baekhyunku." Chanyeol kembali memberontak dalam cekalan Sehun dan Jongin. "Lepaskan! Baekhyun.. baekhyun."

Sehun dan Jongin tetap berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mencekal Chanyeol, karena mereka sangat takut jika Chanyeol akan melukai Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Baekhyun.. Baekhyunkuu."

Melihat Chanyeol yang terus menerus meronta hebat membuat wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memberanikan diri melangkah untuk mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. ratuku.. sayangku.. Baekhyun." isak Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Sungguh hatinya saat ini merasa remuk redam.

Sosok wanita itu semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol hingga ia mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Chanyeol dipegang erat oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Tangan lembut yang memiliki jemari lentik itu menyapa pipi Chanyeol, mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol

"Pa..paduka Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol melemah. Dengan perlahan pula Sehun dan Jongin melepas cekalan yang mereka berikan pada tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan langkah pasti pula, mereka meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol karena mereka sangat memahami tatapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling beradu itu

Grep

Pelukan erat Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku ratuku. Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh yang begitu mudahnya tertipu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, sayang. Aku.. aku."

"Anda tak perlu meminta maaf paduka. Hamba yang salah."

Chanyeol menggeleng begitu keras, dengan pelukan yang semakin erat ia menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Aroma yang entah sejak berapa ribu tahun ia rindukan. Aroma yang entah sejak kapan selalu ingin ia cari tanpa sadar, "A..anak-anakku.. Sayangku.. Baekhyun.. maaf..maaf."

"Kita telah hidup di zaman yang berbeda, paduka. Anda belum memiliki anak saat ini." Usapan ringan Chanyeol rasa di punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan memeori Chanyeol tentang kehidupan-kehidupan yang selama ini ia lalui tanpa adanya keberadaan Baekhyun melesak di benak Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis dalam tangisannya.

"Jangan pergi, Baek. jangan pergi lagi. Maafkan aku. maafkan aku. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Selama ini, aku selalu mencarimu. Jangan menghukumku lagi. Sungguh Hidup mati hidup mati hidup mati telah ku lakukan berulang kali. Namun aku tak mampu menemukanmu. Ku mohon maafkan aku, sayangku."

"Aku memaafkanmu, paduka." Pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat dengan hembusan napas yang terdengar

"Jangan pergi dari hidupku lagi, Baek."

"Kau yang pergi, paduka."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat hatinya teremat, "Ku mohon biarkan aku membawamu pulang, Baek."

"Tapi, pad—"

"Jangang menolakku, Baek. Kumohon, jangan. Aku akan menebus kesalahan ku dimasa lampau. Ku mohon, kembalilah padaku."

Gelengan lemah Chanyeol rasakan di pundaknya, "Tapi, aku tak bisa."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tau betapa bodohnya masa lalunya. Betapa bodohnya Raja Chanyeol itu telah menyia-nyiakan wanita cantik dan pengertian seperti Baekhyun. betapa bodohnya dirinya termakan tipu muslihat seorang wanita gila kekuasaan. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang tidak mempercayai istri tercintanya. Betapa bodohnya ia telah memerintahkan permaisuri nya menghunuskan pedang untuk menjemput kematian. Bodoh! Mengapa kau begitu Raja Chanyeol! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!

"Aku berjanji Baekhyun. Aku tak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan masa lalu ku. Maafkan raja bodoh itu, Baekhyun. maafkan dia yang dengan bodohnya menghancurkan kekuatan dan sumber kehidupannya sendiri. Maafkan raja bodoh itu, Baekhyun hiks"

Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat untuk melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol yang sangat kuat, "Kita telah hidup di zaman yang berbeda, Paduka. Aku bukanlah lagi istrimu. Meskipun perasaan cintaku masih sekuat ketika aku menjadi permaisurimu. Namun, semua itu tak berlaku jika kita hanya mengandalkan masa lalu dan permintamaafan."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. kau milikku. Kau milikku. Dimanapun kita hidup. Bagaimanapun wujudmu, kau tetap milikku."

"Tapi Paduka.."

Gelengan keras kembali Chanyeol berikan. "Ku mohon,, beri aku kesempatan." Linangan airmata di kedua pelupuk Chanyeol semakin deras. Baekhyun tertegun akan kerapuhan diri Chanyeol. Jujur saja meskipun mereka telah hidup di zaman postmodern. Namun Baekhyun selalu mengingat sosok Chanyeol—Sang paduka raja yang sangat amat ia cintai—dengan jubah kerajaan yang membuatnya begitu berwibawa, sentuhan hangat dan kasih cinta yang ia berikan, serta kesakitan yang membuat lubang besar di hati Baekhyun pun tetap tersimpan di dalam hatinya meskipun mereka telah hidup dan mati berulangkali.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenal Park Chanyeol. Ia tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang Paduka raja atau kehidupannya di masa lalu. Namun, ingatan itu tiba-tiba menderas hebat memenuhi relung pikiran Baekhyun ketika ia menginjakkan usia tujuh belas di zaman ini, Baekhyun yang tidak pernah peduli dengan seorang lelaki tiba-tiba bermimpi sosok pria yang sangat rupawan yang entah sejak kapan ia cintai begitu dalam. Semakin sering mimpi itu hadir, semakin jelas sosok rupawan itu. Seakan ia memasuki dunia yang berbeda dan melakukan segala hal yang berada di mimpinya—Sesungguhnya usia tujuh belas tahun merupakan usia dimana ia yang dulu menjalin ikatan suci dengan sang paduka Raja Chanyeol.

Seharusnya Baekhyun melupakan mimpi-mimpi itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun melupakan sosok pria yang selalu mengahadiri mimpinya itu. Namun sayang, seakan takdir berkata lain, ketika Baekhyun menatap layar televise yang menampilkan sosok pria yang selalu ia gumamkan dengan nama Paduka Raja Chanyeol. Sosok pria tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha muda yang memilih hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa seorang kekasih yang mendampinginya dan memfokuskan diri bergelut dalam dunia bisnis yang tengah membuka cabang perusahaannya di Korea Selatan.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak terpukau dan merasakan rasa rindu yang mengelegar hebat di dadanya ketika kedua matanya menatap manik kelam sosok pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kecil di layar televise. Seharusnya Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Namun sayang, ketika debar jantungnya berkata lain. Seakan sang hati memilih jalan yang lain untuk semakin menumbuhkan rasa cintanya kepada sosok lelaki rupawan tersebut

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. ku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk melepasmu kembali. Jangan memaksaku untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Ku mohon, berilah aku kesempatan satu kali lagi Baekhyun."

"Tapi, Chanyeol.."

"Sungguh, Baekhyun. Aku akan membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku hanya untuk dirimu."

"Tap—"

"Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun. biarkan diriku yang sekarang menebus kebodohanku dulu. Biarkan diriku sekarang menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu. Biarkan aku yang sekarang membahagiakanmu. Biarkan aku yang sekarang mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan dan hatimu." Pancaran keseriusan dikedua manik Chanyeol tak terbantahkan lagi. Tak ada keraguan yang terpancar. Tak ada kebohongan yang terlihat. Raut wajah serius semakin telihat seakan jawaban Baekhyun merupakan penentuan hidup dan mati seorang Park Chanyeol

"Bisakah kali ini aku mempercayakan hatiku lagi padamu, Chanyeol?"

 **-o0o-END-o0o-**

 _ **Uh yeah, aku sangat tau ini absurb dan gak jelas…**_

 _ **Tapi, gak kecepeten kan ya alurnya? Uhh, pada ngerti sama alur ceritanya kan ya? :(**_

 _ **Ku harap kalian menikmati oneshot gaje ini hehe**_

 _ **Oke lah see you~**_

 **-o0o-EPILOG-o0o-**

"Tak kusangka saat takdir telah berbicara, kita tak mampu memisahkan mereka lagi." Luhan menggumam sambil menghembuskan napas berulangkali

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan , "Kau benar, telah lebih dari tujuh reinkarnasi kita lalui kita berhasil memisahkan mereka. Kita selalu berhasil membawa mereka pada suatu negara yang berbeda. Namun, ketika takdir menempatkan mereka dalam negara yang sama dengan kejadian masa lampau. Kita tak mampu menyegahnya pula."

"Tak kusangka ramalan pendeta Kang sangat tepat waktu itu. Paduka raja dan paduka ratu akan mengalami ingatan masa kerajaan jika mereka menginjakkan kaki di negara yang sama. Dan kita telah membuktikannya." Gumam Luhan lagi

"Karena kita mempercayai ramalan itu, maka selama ini kita selalu memisahkan mereka agar tidak menginjakkan kaki di negara yang sama, bukan?" Jongin menghela napas lega, entah apa yang mengusik relung hatinya untuk tersenyum lebar seperti saat ini, "Apakah kalian menyadari jika reinkarnasi kalii ini, kita memiliki usia yang hampir setara?" Tanya Jongin kepada Luhan dan Sehun yang saat ini melihat hamparan langit kuning yang begitu indah

"Yeah. Aku menyadarinya, dan karena itulah membuat ketakutanku akan takdir yang tak bisa dicegah ini terjadi." Luhan menghembuskan napas beratnya

"Mungkin memang mulai saat ini kita berhenti memisahkan mereka." gumam Sehun

"Kau benar, Sehunnie. Tak kusangka jika selama ini kita melewati terlalu banyak halangan untuk berkumpul seperti masa kerajaan dulu. Entah itu usia kita yang terpaut sangat amat jauh. Entah kalian yang berenkarnasi terlebih dahulu atau tidak. Dan yang paling penting, selama itu kita tetap berusaha memisahkan paduka ratu dan paduka raja apapun kondisi kita saat itu." Jawab Luhan panjang lebar. Dengan senyum tulus ia dongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata lentiknya.

"Kita tak mampu melawan takdir yang telah tertulis." Helaan napas Sehun terdengar begitu pelan dan menenangkan, "Apakah kau senang telah merubah keputusan untuk menyatukan paduka ratu dengan sang raja dengan mengikuti kehendak sang takdir?" ucap Sehun

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak begitu senang. Trauma akan kematian dan kesengsaraan sang paduka ratu masih tersimpan jelas di memoriku hingga saat ini. Namun, aku tak mungkin terus menerus bertindak egois dan melukai perasaan murni paduka ratu yang sangat mencintai paduka raja. Takdir lebih berkuasa daripada diriku, Hun."

Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sungguh selama ini mereka selalu berusaha menjauhkan sang paduka raja dan sang permaisuri karena Luhan bertekat teguh menjalankan janji yang ia lontarkan sebelum kematian Permaisuri Baekhyun bahwa hingga ia terlahir kembali terus menerus dia akan memisahkan sang permaisuri dan raja.

Namun, Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun selama ini ikut andil memisahkan sang raja dan ratu, mereka tetap merasa sangat yakin jika ketika sang takdir bertindak maka mereka tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi untuk memisahkan permaisuri dan raja."Kalian tau, ingatan masa kerajaan dan kasih sayang yang amat besar telah menderaku sejak kedua mataku bersitatap dengan mata mungil bayi perempuan dari keluarga Byun. Rasa hormat dan kerinduan mendalam seakan tak terbendung kala itu hingga membuatku menangis histeris." Luhan terkekeh mengingat ingatan ketika ia berusia tiga tahun ketika sang ibu membawanya menjenguk bayi kecil keluarga tante Byun—adik ibu Luhan

"Yeah. Kau sangat beruntung bertemu dalam keadaan seperti itu dengan sang ratu. Aku bertemu paduka raja ketika ia memukul ku dengan begitu keras ketika usia kami masih menginjak dua belas tahun. Bahkan itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja ia menghajarku hingga babak belur." Jongin ikut terkekeh, "Selama ini bahkan aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan bicara dan memanggilnya paduka raja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Luhan dan Jongin, "Aku cukup bersyukur mengenal ia ketika kami masih menggunakan popok."

Luhan dan Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Semoga Park Chanyeol benar-benar menebus kesalahan paduka raja terhadap paduka ratu. Jika paduka raja kembali menyakiti Baekhyunku. Maka aku bersumpah tak akan pernah sudi mempertemukan mereka lagi. Meskipun aku harus menentang takdir."

Anggukan setuju Sehun dan Jongin berikan mendengar ucapan Luhan

 **-o0o-END II-o0o-**


End file.
